


Costumed Cocktease

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bunnysuit Hanzo, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Hanzo decides to tease his boyfriend Jesse a little with a rather raunchy costume at the Watchpoint Halloween party. Jesse makes him pay for it.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228
Collections: OW Halloween Gift Exchange 2019





	Costumed Cocktease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunahuna_un](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunahuna_un/gifts).

The first annual Halloween party of the newly reformed Overwatch went off without a hitch. Everyone worked on their costumes in secret in the weeks leading up to the event, but nobody was more secretive than Hanzo and Genji. No matter how much Jesse pleaded, his boyfriend Hanzo refused to disclose what his and his brother’s costumes were. 

The party began at 6 PM on Halloween night, in the festively decorated dining hall of the watchpoint. Bastion had taken great care in hanging up streamers, and Mei had baked Halloween themed cupcakes. Torbjorn had even built an animatronic witch that stood in the corner. 

Jesse arrived at 6:10, dressed in a period-accurate Samurai costume, and scanned the room. No Hanzo, yet. 

“Jesse! I love your costume,” Mei said brightly from inside an arctic fox fursuit. 

“Thanks,” he replied proudly. “Worked pretty hard on it. I like yours too. Don’t overheat, though.” Mei laughed. 

“It’s air conditioned, silly,” she said. “Lena, come see Jesse’s outfit!” Tracer bounced over to the two of them, dressed in an eccentric, colorful suit and a long wig. 

“I don’t think I recognize your costume, nice as you look,” Jesse admitted. 

“I’m the 21st Doctor, from Doctor Who!” Lena chirped. “She’s my favorite one. You look great, Jess. Real nice details on the armor.”

“Aw, thank you kindly,” Jesse chuckled. He looked around the room a little more, just taking in all the costumes. Winston was dressed in an old-timey diving suit from the early 2000s, Reinhardt had on a chef’s outfit, and Bastion- Jesse burst out laughing when he saw a recreation of his own serape and hat on the omnic. 

“Well now,” he said, approaching it. “You look mighty familiar.” Bastion beeped cheerfully, and Jesse laughed. “Careful now. I’m a wanted man. Don’t wanna get mistaken for me.” 

The door to the dining hall opened, and Jesse turned to greet whoever had entered but the words died in his throat at the sight. Genji and Hanzo stood in the doorway, dressed in black playboy bunny suits, complete with soft white ears and fluffy white tails. Hanzo’s hair was down, and the heels the brothers both wore had to have been four inches tall at least. Jesse swallowed thickly. Genji looked almost comical with the costume over his armor, but Hanzo- his muscular legs looked miles long as he strutted into the room, carrying a serving tray. The bunny suit barely covered his plush pecs, and Jesse’s mouth watered. So this is what they’d been so secretive about. 

“Welcome to the party!” Mei greeted the brothers brightly. “Love your costumes!” 

“Thank you,” Genji laughed. “Would you like some champagne?” He extended his serving tray, which had several stemless glasses on it. 

“No thank you,” Mei giggled. Hanzo caught sight of Jesse, and smirked at him. Jesse felt his face heat up. That little- he knew exactly what he was doing. Hanzo sashayed over to his boyfriend, and offered his own tray of finger sandwiches. 

“Would you like one?” Hanzo asked him innocently. Jesse swallowed again, and took a mini sandwich. 

“Christ, darlin,” he said, looking Hanzo up and down. Hanzo wore a smug look. 

“What do you think? It was Genji’s idea, but I think it’s quite flattering on me,” he said. 

“You think?” Jesse laughed. “You look goddamn incredible, sugar.”

“I like your costume too,” Hanzo said, circling him. “You did a good job getting the details right.”

“I thought you might like it,” Jesse chuckled. “I did a lotta research, you know.” Hanzo smiled, and Jesse realized he had bunny earrings in too. 

“It certainly paid off. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some punch,” Hanzo said, turning around. Jesse’s mouth went dry at the sight. The back of the bunnysuit was practically a thong, and Hanzo’s ass looked positively amazing in those sheer pantyhose. His fluffy tail bounced a little with each step, and Jesse bit his lip. This just wasn’t fair. The party wasn’t going to be over for another four hours, how was he supposed to resist Hanzo for that long?

Genji walked over to him, and offered him a glass of champagne. “What do you think?” the cyborg asked. 

“I think you did this on purpose,” Jesse said as he took the glass. Genji laughed heartily. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said innocently. “It was Hanzo’s idea.” Jesse scowled in his boyfriend’s direction. 

“He said it was your idea.”

“Nope,” Genji said brightly. “Though I do feel sexy.” 

“Well, good for you,” Jesse muttered, watching Hanzo mingle from afar. He was definitely going to have words with his lover later. 

Words, and probably sex. 

Hanzo went around the room, offering sultry looks and finger sandwiches to all the guests. When his tray was empty, he set it down, bending over far further than necessary while meeting Jesse’s gaze. Jesse was suddenly very thankful that his samurai armor covered his crotch, because he was hard as could be. 

Hanzo strutted back over to him, looking proud of himself. “Do you want to dance with me, Jesse?” he asked. 

“Aw honey, nobody’s dancing yet, can it wait?” Jesse asked. He wasn’t the best dancer. Line dancing was the best he could do. He wouldn’t mind dancing, if he had a few others alongside him. But Hanzo didn’t seem to care. He dragged Jesse toward the empty dance floor, and Jesse had no choice but to follow that perfect ass and cute little bunny tail. 

“Athena, please start the playlist?” Hanzo requested. 

“Halloween Party Playlist: Beginning,” Athena announced in her calm voice. A fun, electronic beat began, and Hanzo began to dance. Jesse was mesmerized by every movement of his body. He wasn’t dancing particularly sensually, but it was hard not to be sexy in that outfit. 

“Oooh, let’s dance!” Mei cheered, taking off the head of her fursuit. Lena followed her onto the floor, and Jesse realized he should probably be moving. He started to sway and step with the music, and Hanzo smiled at him. He looped his arms around Jesse’s neck, and leaned in by his ear. 

“Happy Halloween, love,” he said. Jesse blushed, and placed his hands on Hanzo’s hips. 

“Are you tryin’ to kill me?” he chuckled. 

“Maybe,” Hanzo hummed. “We can leave early, if you like.”

“Like now?” Jesse asked. Fuck, that sounded eager. 

“No,” Hanzo laughed. “I intend to enjoy the party. But we will have our time.” He left Jesse then, and went to dance with Lena and Mei. 

How was Jesse supposed to make it through the party like this?

\---

After three maddening hours of watching his stunning boyfriend run around in heels and a bunnysuit, Jesse’s dick was aching with need. When Hanzo finally announced to the room that he was tired and would be retiring to take off his heels, Jesse practically pounced. As soon as the two of them were out of the dining hall, he swept Hanzo up into his arms bridal style. 

“You’re comin’ with me,” he said, marching them toward their shared room. Hanzo laughed, and pretended to faint in his arms. 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Samurai,” he joked. When they arrived at their room, Jesse set Hanzo down and locked the door. He quickly started stripping out of his costume, and instantly regretted making it so complex. Hanzo started to strip as well, but Jesse stopped him when he went to remove his bunny ears. 

“Nope. Ears stay on, lil bunny. Heels, collar, and cuffs too,” Jesse ordered. Hanzo flushed slightly, as he always did when Jesse used his strict voice. Hanzo obeyed, only removing his stilettos to peel off his pantyhose. Once he was naked save for his accessories, Jesse lifted him up again and placed him on the bed. He took one of the cords from his costume, and approached Hanzo. 

“You’ve been teasin’ me all night,” Jesse scolded. Hanzo’s breath hitched. “Hands up by the headboard.” Hanzo obeyed, and Jesse tied his wrists securely to the bars comprising the bedframe. 

“I had a feeling you would like the bunnysuit,” Hanzo said with a knowing smirk. “I could see the way you were shifting and biting your lip all evening.” Jesse climbed onto the bed, and pushed Hanzo’s legs apart none too gently. Hanzo’s cock quickly stiffened at the rough treatment, and Jesse grinned. 

“You know what naughty bunnies get?” he purred. Hanzo blushed, and tugged at the binding. It was perfectly tight, he could hardly move. 

“What would that be?” he asked, keeping an air of pride despite how his cock twitched against his stomach. 

“They get fucked so good they have to sit out training the following day,” Jesse replied, uncapping the bottle of lube they always kept on their nightstand. Hanzo shuddered, and his eyes went wide for a moment. Jesse coated his fingers, and shoved two into Hanzo’s pliant hole. They did this often enough that prep never took too long anymore. Hanzo moaned, and closed his eyes. Jesse would take good care of him tonight, that was for sure. His little scheme had certainly paid off. 

Jesse rubbed at Hanzo’s prostate with pinpoint accuracy, he knew his boyfriend’s body by heart by now. Hanzo squirmed against the rope, and let out feathery moans that were music to Jesse’s ears. 

“Feel good, sugar pie?” Jesse crooned as his fingers worked their magic. 

“Yes-” Hanzo gasped, followed by a whine as Jesse withdrew from him. He settled himself between Hanzo’s thighs, slicking his cock. He positively ached for Hanzo by now, and his hand trembled with anticipation as he lined himself up with that pretty, flushed hole. Hanzo spread his legs further, urging him inside, and Jesse couldn’t deny him. He slid home in one go, and the two moaned in tandem. 

“God damn, sugar, I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Jesse sighed. He wasted no time rocking into the delicious clutch of Hanzo’s body, watching those cute bunny ears shake with every thrust. Hanzo’s back arched, and he struggled against his bonds, looking for something to grip onto. 

“Jesse,” he pleaded. “Harder- you aren’t the only one who has been waiting.” Jesse grinned, and hitched Hanzo’s thighs up around his hips, burying himself deep. Now came the fun part. He began a punishing pace, snapping his hips over and over, and Hanzo positively wailed. 

“That what you wanted baby?” Jesse asked breathlessly. The rhythmic slapping of skin on skin filled the room, only drowned out by Hanzo’s sounds of pleasure.

“Yes- Jesse, more,” Hanzo gasped. Jesse lifted Hanzo’s legs onto his shoulders, and the archer’s mouth fell open in shock as Jesse hit an even more marvelous place inside him. “Jesse! Haa-ah-”

“Comin’ right up darlin,” Jesse said. He turned his head to the side and kissed Hanzo’s dainty ankle before bracing himself and driving into Hanzo with all of his strength. The first few times they had done this, Jesse had been hesitant to go so hard, not wanting to hurt his lover. But now he knew from experience that Hanzo Shimada wasn’t satisfied until he had been fucked so thoroughly he could barely move. 

“Yes-!” was all Hanzo managed to say between gasps and sharp cries. His hands grasped at the headboard, trying to brace himself on _something_ as Jesse gave him everything. That thick, perfect cock warming him to his core. Jesse reveled in Hanzo’s symphony of pleasure. Sweat rolled down his body from the sheer exertion. This was heaven, and it was absolutely worth the wait. 

“M’gonna come darlin’,” Jesse gasped. “In you or on you?” 

“In me,” Hanzo breathed without hesitation. “Need it-” Jesse nodded and bent forward, practically folding Hanzo in half. His high heels looked so pretty next to his bunny ears, too. Jesse thrust in deep a few more times, and grunted sharply as he came, filling Hanzo up with his seed. Hanzo moaned as Jesse’s cock twitched within him. 

“God, honey,” Jesse breathed, sitting up to give Hanzo’s poor legs some relief. He gently kissed Hanzo’s shapely calf, but Hanzo squirmed impatiently. 

“Jesse,” he urged. Jesse looked down at Hanzo’s red, leaking cock, and laughed. 

“Woops, sorry baby. Forgot you were all tied up,” he said. “You might have to wait a bit though. I wanna enjoy the party first.” Hanzo’s eyes widened in horror and indignation. 

“Jesse McCree, you wouldn’t dare,” he said dangerously. Jesse winked at him, and stood up. He started to get dressed in his pajamas, and Hanzo tugged at his bonds. “Jesse get _back_ here!”

“In a minute,” Jesse sang, grinning brightly. A high heeled shoe sailed past his head, and he laughed out loud. “Alright, alright. I’ll give you some relief, baby.” He turned to face his lover, who wore an adorably frustrated expression. Jesse moved back onto the bed, and bowed his head, taking Hanzo’s flushed cock into his mouth. 

Ordinarily, Hanzo would be still for him, but tonight, Jesse got a rude thrust of Hanzo’s hips into the back of his throat. He took it in stride, figuring he deserved it, and swallowed him down. It didn’t take long at all before Hanzo was whimpering and jerking through his orgasm. Jesse swallowed what he was given, and kissed his boyfriend’s stomach reverently. 

“Happy now?” Jesse cooed. Hanzo lay back against the pillow looking beautifully fucked out, his bunny ears askew on his head. Jesse reached up to untie him, and pulled him into his arms. 

“Quite,” Hanzo sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling up to his lover. “But now I have to think of an even better costume for next year.”

“You know, I’ll fuck you like this whenever you want. All you gotta do is ask. Don’t have to tease me so bad,” Jesse chuckled. 

“But teasing you is fun,” Hanzo stated. 

“Whatever you say baby,” Jesse hummed. Either way, tonight had been unforgettable. 

“Happy Halloween Jesse,” Hanzo sighed contentedly. 

“Happy Halloween, sugar. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

And in each others arms, they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
